Magnetic
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Diana and Bruce are not convinced that their feelings for one another transcend friendship. But with a little time, both of their perspectives may change...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever have one of those stories that just kind of comes to you? I do! And It's been a while since I've tried the whole BMWW ship thing, this chapter sets up the tone of the story, and if you like this chapter, I can assure you, it only gets better ;). Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Star City

Diana, Dinah, and Mari had planned a get together in Dinah and Oliver's home town Star City. Mari believed that both Wonder Woman and Black Canary needed to get out some more and that the two were too focused on fighting bad guys. Dinah was one over pretty quickly and though Diana was more stubborn she eventually listened to "reason" as well and joined them. Diana's fellow amazon, Donna Troy would be joining them as well and was even bringing along her significant other.

The trio met at Dinah's favorite café in Star City, and the one she always goes to after her day job as a lawyer. Dinah was wearing her work clothes, an outfit that any debonaire professional would wear. Diana and Mari were wearing outfits considerably more casual. With Diana sporting a plaid button shirt with khaki short-shorts, and Mari wearing a pink sun dress.

The three greeted each other and sat down at one of the tables in the outdoors section of the restaurant.

"Glad you could make it girls." Mari told them.

"Yeah well, I've been stressed all week anyhow. I'm glad you convinced me to come out here." Dinah admitted taking a look at the menu.

"How long are we staying here?" Diana asked

Mari gave Diana a look that said 'Seriously? We just got here'

"Why are you in such a rush Di?" Dinah asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's work to be done, the Legion of Doom is still large, as well as the League of Super-Villains, AND, a new terrorist group called Leviathan."

Mari grinned devilishly.

"She wouldn't be in such a rush if Bruce was here."

Diana gave her friend an icy glare.

"Please, Bruce and I are...close, but we're not romantic."

"Oh? Well then who'd be better suited for you?" Dinah asked intrigued.

"How about Superman?" Mari suggested.

"Kal?" Diana asked.

"You two have alot a bit in common, you're both insanely strong, you dress in similar colors-"

"Pfft, they're like distaff counterparts." Dinah finished.

"Well, I do relate to Kal on many levels." Diana admitted.

"I dunno, if you ask me, I think you two together would be the blandest and most obvious couple to ever exist." Dinah commented.

"We're here!" Donna Troy said as she walked over to the three women, with Dick Grayson accompanying her.

"Richard Grayson is your boyfriend?" Diana asked mildly surprised.

Dick smiled at the three girls.

"Guilty as charged"

Dick then turned his attention to Diana, she looked a lot like Donna, though her features were sharper. He smiled at her.

"Princess Diana, I've heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dick said as he walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"I'll never understand how such a good mannered young man grew up living with Bruce." Dinah joked.

"True." Mari agreed giggling.

Dick and Donna took their respective seats and the continued talking.

"So, how did you two begin dating?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well, Dick actually approached me." Donna told her.

"Really?" Dinah asked.

"I couldn't help myself, when I see a beautiful girl I have to talk to her. It's second nature really." Dick shrugged.

"Mm-hmm, say, Donna, did Dick ever tell you how much of a "womanizer" he was in his adolescent years?" Dinah teased.

"No, he didn't." Donna replied smiling but there was a little edge in her voice.

Dick was a little unnerved, but kept his cool.

"Should I list them?" Dinah asked.

"By all means." Mari continued.

Diana listened in with mild interest as well.

"Barbara, Bette Kane, an Abercrombie and Fitch model named Kory Anders..."

"So, Diana" Dick began trying to change the subject; an action he'd taken in response to the glare that Donna was giving him.

"When did you and the Old Man meet?"

"Bruce? Well, we met about four or five years ago, why?"

It's time to play match maker, Bruce is soooo going to thank me for this, Dick thought to himself.

"Well, you could say he's grown very fond of you. I for one, am happy because it got really annoying when he'd let Catwoman get away with theft every time we came across her."

"I knew it!" Dinah said. Everyone looked at her, and she coughed and asked Dick to continue.

"Sounds like your feelings aren't unrequited after all, Diana." Mari said with a 'I told ya so' smile.

"Unrequited? The man has a crush on you, Princess. In fact, Bruce's birthday party is tomorrow, you should stop by."

Diana was grinning in amusement. This little get together wasn't a trivial waste of time after all. It looked like the big bad detective had feelings after all. She would definitely attend that party tomorrow.

"Sounds like fun." Diana replied.

"Perfect! After lunch, Dick can take all of us dress shopping!" Donna said.

"Wait what?" Dick asked.

"You're rich dear, plus, it'll make for a good apology." She replied.

"Apology? For what?" Dick asked confused.

"I'm starving, let's order some food already." Mari suggested.

"Agreed." Diana said.

Everyone completely ignored Dick, and the former boy wonder frowned and sulked in his seat.

This is so far from 'asterous', Dick thought to himself.

* * *

While Dick was hanging with the women, Bruce, Oliver, Wally and Clark had gone golfing. Wally and Clark are middle class so it was up to Bruce and Oliver to pay for basically everything, which neither really complained about because both have so much wealth, they could just by the Golf Course.

They played for about an hour before heading to a nearby Cheesecake Factory for some lunch, before they even made their way in, Bruce was harassed by a group of reporters. Wally, Clark and Ollie watched in obvious amusement.

Eventually they managed to find themselves a place to sit, after they gave Bruce a team of mall cops to ward off any "attackers".

"You ever get used to that?" Clark asked looking in his menu.

"No, they've been on like that since I endorse you, in a way, this is your fault." Bruce said with a deadpan expression, though there was no resentment in his voice.

"So, Bruce, you and Diana, give me the details." Wally said out of nowhere.

"There are no details to give, she and I are just friends." Bruce replied.

"I just got a text from Dinah saying it's your birthday tomorrow, and the woman's basically forcing me to go along with her." Ollie said his voice having a bit of edge in it.

"It isn't my fault she liked me first." Bruce replied, baiting Oliver on purpose.

"This again? Listen Barf-Man, she may have liked you first, but that all changed when she set eyes on a real man."

"Real man?" Bruce asked with a mildly amused expression on his face.

"Damn straight."

"Guys, guys, claws seethed let's just try to get through this evening meal without you two butting heads." Clark said trying to calm everyone down.

"Sure Clark, and Wally, why are you asking about Diana and me?" Bruce asked.

"Because you two are all anyone talks about, you're the OTP for all of us. Even Alfred ships you two." Wally explained as a waiter walked toward their table and began pouring water in their glasses.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it." Bruce said.

Clark gave Bruce an incredulous look.

"I call bull, you and Shayera had a conversation along the same lines last Tuesday."

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?" Bruce asked returning the same look.

Clark broke eye contact.

"I,er, was walking by and...well it sounded really interesting, so when I got to the cafeteria I continued listening to what you were saying."

"Clark Kent, World's Greatest Superhero by day, World's sneakiest Eve's Dropper by night." Wally said teasing his friend.

Clark had a guilty look on his face, and Ollie couldn't help but snicker at him.

"C'mon Wally leave the poor guy alone, he's not used to being a "bad boy"."

"Being Bad isn't cool."

"It's worked pretty well for Bruce." Wally pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Come on Clark, Lois, Selina Kyle, Vicki Vale, every woman he's ever talked to, they're all attracted."

"Well I don't think Lois is-"

"She is, both versions of her." Oliver said cutting him off.

"I'm going to go grab some food from the buffet." Clark said getting up and walking away from the group.

"I honestly can't understand what the appeal is either if it makes you feel any better Clark." Bruce admitted.

"So Bruce, how old are you gonna be anyway?" Wally asked.

"Twenty-eight." Bruce replied.

Wally's choked on his mac and cheese, and Oliver had to help him spit it out, it landed in Bruce's water. The billionaire did nothing to hide his disgust.

"You're that young?" Wally asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Wally exclaimed repeating his question "You're voice is a ridiculously deep baritone fit for someone who's like, I don't know, thirty-something."

Bruce sighed.

"Wally, conversing with you feels like a punch to the testicles sometimes."

"Burn." Oliver laughed.

"What I miss?" Clark asked as he sat down with his plate of food.

"Bruce shitting on Wally." Oliver replied.

"Oh, the usual." Clark said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Wally said offended.

* * *

Star City Mall...

Poor Dick, reduced to the females' whipping boy, dragged all over the mall for god knows how long. Seriously? How long did it take four women to pick out a dress for one person's birthday party. Dick found himself sitting outside the dressing rooms, and each of his companions took turns coming out of their respective dressing room and showing off a dress they picked out. He honestly couldn't even tell the difference at this point, they all looked good in anything they wore, so why did his opinion even matter?

Donna stepped out wearing the fifteenth?Sixteenth?Honestly Dick had lost count at this point...

"I think I like this one, what do you think love?" She asked.

"This is domestic abuse." Dick complained.

"You're being dramatic." Donna replied.

"Am I?" Dick asked pulling up his v-neck shirt to show his torso that had glistened in his perspiration.

"If it's any consolation, you look hot." Donna flirted.

"I always look hot." Dick replied turning away from her.

Donna walked over to him, no, strutted toward him, and sat on his lap, gently turning his face toward hers. She gave him her best seductive look and whispered in his ear.

"You know what I think?"

Dick was grinning.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I think you've earned a reward, after we drop off the Mari, Dinah, and Diana; we can go back to your place"

Dick looked into Donna's eyes and his grin turned into a smile, a very happy one at that.

"I don't know whatever I ever did to deserve you Donna."

"Simple, you're smart, brave, and sweet as can be." She said returning his smile.

"AWWWWWWW" The other three women said in unison.

Dick and Donna both blushed.

"Yep, I ship it." Mari said.

* * *

Later that night, Bruce was walking back upstairs from the Batcave, he'd just finished working on a brand new security program for his bat computer. Toy Master hacked into it too easily last time, and this time, if he does it again, he'll get a rather nasty surprise in the form of a Supergirl virus. He made the virus' icon Supergirl because she's a pain in his ass, and doing so was nothing if not poetic.

When he left the basement, and made it to the actual house, he began walking up stairs toward his bedroom, where he bumped into someone, and was knocked over, this person was obviously stronger than a normal human and Bruce clapped his hands to turn on the lights. He was... flabbergasted by who he saw. Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, buck naked, in his house. This is the work of Dick Grayson! His mind told him.

"How and why?" He asked acting completely casual as he picked himself up.

"Please don't tell Diana you saw me like this, she **will** kill me." Donna said covering her exposed body to the best of her ability.

Then to make matters worse, Dick jumped out from one of the closets to surprise Donna.

"Ha! Found y-" He stopped speaking and simply stared at Bruce, frozen in place. (Dick was also...oh natural)

"Dick" Bruce began immediately regretting his choice of words "Why kind of doltish game are you two playing?" Bruce asked.

"It's...foreplay, more or less." Dick replied covering his junk with one of his hands.

"Uh-huh, I need you two to get back inside your room, and don't worry we won't discuss this in the morning." Bruce told him causing both to sigh in relief.

"However, I will seek retribution for this."

"But-"Donna began but was cut off by Bruce "No buts, just except your fate."

"This is all your fault Dick! I knew we shouldn't have played this game with Bruce home!"

"Oh come on! I thought he'd be down there for another hour at least." Dick said defending himself.

"You're not getting any of this-" She said making hand gestures to her body "-Tonight"

She walked back into Dick's room to sleep. Dick turned to Bruce and frowned.

"I hope your happy."

"Do I look happy?" Bruce asked.

"You can't compare seeing the two of us naked to me not getting laid." Dick replied.

"Just know this, Dick, you're not safe."

Dick began walking backward toward his room, and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll be waiting Bruce, my memories of the **gauntlet** are still fresh."

"I'd hope so."

* * *

**_Will Dick survive Bruce's wrath? What will happen on Bruce's birthday? More importantly, what other DC Characters will crash this special day in the World's Greatest Detective's life? Find out next time! Same Bat time! Same Bat Hour!(No promises, to the same time and hour...) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not even gonna lie, I was hopping to have this finished in less time than it took. But finals, what can ya do? Here it is, better than the last chapter as promised and full of all sorts of subplots that are being set up.**_

* * *

"The Birthday Party"

Wayne Manor - 8pm

Not every member of the Justice League could attend Bruce's birthday party. They had a world to protect. But the one's that did consisted of: Wally West, Shayera Hol, Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, Clark Kent and of course, Diana Prince.

As Diana made her way through the room that the party was being held in, she couldn't believe that people were unable recognize her with such a simple disguise. A pair of glasses. The same technique of disguise that made Bruce's head spin. Clark reasoned it was because the media couldn't get very clear shots of them with their cameras. Which made sense, since both were usually zooming around at speeds greater equal to or than Mach 2.

Then as if on cue, the birthday boy himself, Bruce Wayne made his way into the foyer. As he walked in, everyone turned their attention to him, it was as if a spot-line was shinning upon the billionaire. Bruce flashed a good-natured and charismatic smile, one that would give Superman a run for his money I might add, and the women were immediately swooning. Completely devastated by his charm.

Bruce himself surveyed the room, spotting each of his friends easily. Wally was by the table of appetizers flirting with Barbara and stuffing his face with shrimp, Dick and Donna were having a conversation with another couple who Bruce did not recognize. Shayera was chatting with Kate Kane, Batwoman, and Bruce's cousin from his mother's side. Shayera was making gestures that allowed Bruce to surmise that she was recalling one of the league's adventures. Zatanna was sipping a glass of champagne and caught his eye, she smiled at him brightly and he returned it, only it was far more genuine. No one else in the room could tell, but she could. Clark tipped his hat to him and finally Bruce's eyes settled on Diana. Beautiful, Perfect, Diana, what he was thinking? He wasn't going to lie to himself and say she wasn't attractive, that statement alone would be worthy of sin, she was extremely attractive. Intimidatingly so. She was so attractive that many men didn't have it in them to approach her, they were afraid of her, even though they had no reason.

Diana is kind, she's wonderful, she may relish the glory of battle like any great warrior but she is not without her compassion. Which is just as powerful as her desire to fight for sport. In all his years he'd never come across a woman like her.

On the flip side, Diana looked at Bruce, with a different lens. Their eyes met and they never broke contact, for several moments, moments that had felt like hours. Contrary to popular belief, people believed that Wonder Woman was interested in Superman because they had so much in common, but that wasn't the case. She was initially drawn to Kal, but both quickly realized that they were better off as friends than lovers. It was also when she started to take notice of Bruce, Bruce was by no means the "physical" muscle of their team. He'd often have to avoid direct confrontations with certain super powered opponents. No matter how great an athlete, he knew he couldn't compete with Gods like Darkseid on their terms. But his wits, his tactical know-how, and his ability to deduce weaknesses in the enemies strategy, more than made up for it. Diana wasn't a person who allowed herself to be "labeled',as she put it, in regards to her sexuality. She wasn't concerned with what gender they were, she cared far more about what was underneath, who they are as a person. That's what drew her to people, it's what was drawing her to him.

* * *

Bruce reluctantly broke eye contact with Diana, to go and thank his guests for arriving. After making a quick speech he began speaking with various guests, many of them women, which annoyed Diana a little. But finally, he made his way to his friends. They made their way to a more private room so they could have some privacy. Clark was holding a nicely wrapped, but a sizable package and the other members were smiling.

"Bruce, we wanted to give you a gift, that really showed how much we appreciate you and how much you mean to us. We're more than just a team, we're a family and hopefully these can express our love for you." Clark said handing Bruce his gift. Bruce looked at the package.

"Two gifts huh?" Bruce thought aloud, he smiled and opened the package. The first one was a large framed picture of their team, on a picnic that he'd been forced(He wanted to go, just wouldn't admit it) to go on. Dick was shooting a squirt gun at Wally, who was trying to eat a hot dog, little did Dick know, Zatanna was sneaking up on him with an even larger squirt gun. Krypto was pinning Bruce licking him, Shayera and Hal were laughing at him. J'onn was eating oreos in his human disguise, Diana and Clark were petting Krypto, and Donna and Kara were arm wrestling, with Barbara reading a book and eating a sandwich.

Bruce smiled at them appreciatively.

"Trust me, it's gets better." Dick said.

Bruce looked into the package, and found a small paper-thin shard. It began to emit a special holographic image, it was his parents, him, Alfred and Dick. All sitting together at a dinner table. Bruce was speechless.

"I had Kellex construct it in my fortress, Dick designed it of course." Clark said.

Bruce was nearly brought to tears, he looked at them, each of them, and smiled, his happiest smile. They all smiled in return.

"Thank you, each of you, I couldn't have asked for anything better." Bruce said.

"Can anyone say Group Hug?" Wally asked, more like announced.

Bruce quickly went into Batman mode.

"Oh no, don't you-" He was silenced when they all grabbed him and held him tight.

He looked at Alfred and mouthed 'help me'. Alfred shook his head and smiled at him.

"You smell nice, Bruce." Zee said trying to make him more uncomfortable.

"Shut up Zee." Bruce replied.

Alfred was happy that Bruce found the Justice League. Or more like, they found him, he seemed less alone, it seemed as Bruce created more bonds, he began to slowly pick up the pieces of the broken child he'd raised since he was of ten years. It was good to see Bruce like this, and he hoped it would never end.

* * *

A half hour after the sentiments, Bruce and Diana were standing out on one of the balconies alone, just talking. The two of them had developed a very easy rapport, it was so strange, they could talk about anything, at any time.

"That's why I no longer team up with the Spirit." Bruce said as regaled Diana with an interesting story from his humble beginnings as the Bat-theme sleuth of deduction.

"Because he made you read to orphans on Christmas Eve?" Diana asked mildly amused.

"As Batman!" Bruce said.

"So?"

"Tt, So much for striking fear into the hearts of Criminals."

"I think it's sweet."

"You would." Bruce replied.

Diana had debated in her mind whether or not, she should confront Bruce on the subject of their apparently obvious to everyone but no them, growing attraction but before she could do that. They're interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Hello Handsome."

Bruce recognized that voice anywhere. It was a former flame, the one he would call 'the woman', the Irene-Adler to his Sherlock Holmes. It was- Selina Kyle herself.

"Selina" Bruce said in a neutral voice.

Diana raise an eyebrow at the young woman standing before them, she was probably around Bruce's age, maybe a year or two younger. She had short raven black hair, a lovely creamy complexion, and a stunning slender form, standing at exactly 5 feet, and seven inches. Diana definitely had a lot of height on her, but she could not deny that this woman probably had some serious charisma to have Bruce looking almost flustered. The way she carried herself, no doubt that Selina was powerful, confident, prideful, she was stunning and she knew it.

"Who's your lovely friend?" Selina asked looking over Diana from head to toe.

She sized up the woman standing beside Bruce, Selina wouldn't deny she's beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement for this woman, Selina could appreciate good looks, regardless of gender. No need to compare herself to this woman, she knew that she was the only one for Bruce. Still she felt that there was something incredibly familiar about the woman standing next to him, that build, those serene blue eyes. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she'd seen her somewhere before.

Bruce coughed and regained his composer, his body language instantly became more confident, less rigid and more refined.

"This Diana Prince." Bruce replied.

"You have a beautiful last name Diana. If had to guess, I'd say you're Greek" Selina said cold reading the other woman.

"Indeed" Diana replied, mentally kicking herself for using a one-worded answer. It's just that, this woman, there was something about her. She was enigmatic, it threw her off.

"Interesting, are you two together?" Selina asked.

Yes! Diana's mind would have liked for her to say. But she was about to say no, when Bruce cut her off.

"Are you jealous Selina?" Bruce asked with a cocky grin.

What's he doing?! Diana thought.

Selina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Jealous is such a strong word, I'd prefer if you said...curious."

"You know what curiosity did to the cat, don't you?"

"If there's anyone who should be more worried about curiosity doing them in. It's you Bruce." Selina replied confidently.

Their effortless rapport made Diana a tad jealous(a tad for any person usually means quite, or very,very,very, very, almost, but not entirely, but pretty close, maybe a little, don't push your luck, if you keep asking Imma clobber ya bub, leave it alone! jealous.)

"Bruce" Diana said as she wrapped her arm around his "Why don't we go dance?"

Bruce was a little surprised but decided, why not?

"Lead the way."

Selina pouted. Well that was rude, doesn't she know that it's not nice to steal people's dates like that. How would she like it.

* * *

There was one more surprise guest arriving to this special day in the Batman's life. Someone who Bruce never liked, for unspecified reasons. Despite that he was a former member of team seven, and their public liaison, Bruce still detested this man's mere existence. He had blonde hair, carried himself nicely, was a hell of a lady-killer, and DAMMIT, as Deadpool would say, he was one sexy motherfucker. Like, super attractive, scream like a girl and faint attractive, his name was Steven Trevor. Here was a man on a new mission. It wasn't for our dear country either, this was his own personal quota. Just as personal as solving crimes and locking up corrupt douche bags was for Batman, this man had one goal, and that was winning Wonder Woman's heart, and dammit, no one, not one person was gonna stop him.

He was told her secret identity by one Wally West, who he treated to an all you can eat buffet at a Chinese Food Restaurant, a mistake he will never make again, because it cost him half his weekly paycheck, the restaurant almost ran out of food even. Now he was here win her heart, it was going to be a synch, first Diana would see him as the only person she recognized, they'd dance under the moonlight on nearby porch and share a passionate, passionate kiss, one she'd remember for the rest of her life. One would that lead to their future together, one that would make the boys and girls back home swoon and faint like he knows they love to do.  
He put on his brightest smile began walking over to the foyer, only for it to break when he realized that...she was dancing with Bruce Wayne. For Fuck safe.

To Be Continued.

* * *

_**Do I tease you? I tease you good don't I? Yes, yes...hehehahehehohehohohoha. But seriously, thanks for reading. More on the Jealous Ex's angle, and don't worry. Dick Grayson will get his comeuppance. **_

_**Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen, I shamelessly ask for reviews...I'm serious...leave reviews. I'm serious, a person once asked me how long it takes to paint a house red. I told em' it depends on how hard you throw the heads.  
**_

_**Have a nice day or night. Whenever you're reading this, and you obviously are *wink* **_


End file.
